The biggest battle of all
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Because of all the School Yugi and Kaiba has missed they have to either pass a test of be held back for the year. But the only way they can pass is to team up and teach the other what they know. Warning unbeta and lemon


Summery: Because of all the School Yugi and Kaiba has missed they have to either pass a test of be held back for the year. But the only way they can pass is to team up and teach the other what they know.

The biggest battle of all

"Mr. Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto please come down to the teacher's office at once," The loud speaker on the wall yelled making everyone jump. A very short teen looked over to the small box then packed up his deck real quick. Once that was taken care of he said good bye to his friends and left heading to the office. He opened the door and walked inside seeing Kaiba was already there. "Close the door behind you," Their homeroom teacher said as Yugi did what he was told, then walked over to the table. "You must be wondering what I called you both here. Well make I'll this as quick as we can, both of you are failing one or more classes and you have missed a lot of school over the year. So the higher ups are giving you the chose pass their test or repeat or the year. Lucky for the two of you that the classes your failing happens to be the others best. So the best thing you can do is help each other. The test is a week away so you better get started." The teacher said then sent them out of the room.

"So how do you want to do this?" Yugi asked looking up to the other.

"I'll pick you up later and bring your overnight bag." Kaiba said then left leaving Yugi with a lot of questions.

After School

"I can't believe they would even think about holding ya back." Joey said as they walked to Yugi's house/ game shop. "I mean the rest of us missed just as much as you. Plus you were saving the world. But I still can't believe money bags is failing a class or more." He said laughing. "Well I better get to work," Joey said then ran off leaving his best friend in front of his house. Outside was a limo with tented windows. The door opened and Kaiba stepped out.

"Time to go, don't worry your mom already packed everything," He said then grabbed onto his backpack picking him up and putting him in the back seat then got in himself. The moment both had their seatbelts on the driver took off.

"Did you have to pick me up like a child?" He said as he took off his bag trying not the move much in his seat.

"Well you are the same height as Mokuba," He said making Yugi pout.

"I just haven't hit a big growth sport yet. Not everyone can be over six foot." He said crossing him arms over his chest pouting slightly.

"Yes but most high school boys are taller than just over 5 foot. You are the shortest teen in our school." He said grinning as Yugi pouted. "Anyway were here." He said while opening, Yugi stepped out then Kaiba. Kaiba then handed the bag Yugi's mom packed to one of the servants and told them to take it to the room next to his.

"So what subject are you failing?" Yugi asked as they walked inside.

"History," Kaiba said just loud enough for Yugi to hear and no one else. "And you?"

"Math and biology," Yugi said blushing as they walked into the living room and sat down around a table. After that they pulled out their notes and books. "Which do you want to start with?"

"Why not math," He said then pulled grabbed his math text book and notes, while Yugi did the same. After about an hour Kaiba was ready to give up and through the book through a window. He felt like he was trying to teach a monkey or Joey how to play duel monsters. "Why don't we move on and come back to this later?"

"I'm sorry," Yugi said as he closed his math book.

"It's fine," He said thinking of a way for the other to understand. "My question is how you passed before this."

"Well before Grandpa used to turn my homework into a game until I understood or the pharaoh would take over and do all the work for me."

"Makes sense," Kaiba said as he pulled out his history book and notes.

"So did the teacher say what part the test would be on?" He said waiting to open his book as Kaiba flipped pages. During the break in between their last class she pulled each one of the aside and explained what they needed to study for their test just to make things a little easier for them.

"She said chapters six through nine." He stopped seeing the chapters were one ancient Greece and Rome. Yugi opened his book and started summering and explaining everything making sure the other understood everything. "Why don't we take a break?" Kaiba said as he stood stretching his mile long legs. They had just finished chapter six and the next one was on battle plans and things like that. Just the one chapter of Yugi explaining the main points was enough to make his head feel like it was going to explode. Right after Yugi closed his book Mokuba came running in the room.

"Hey Seto," He said as he dropped his bag on the floor making a soft thud sound. "I'm going to be staying at a friend over the weekend because we have a huge project due on Monday and we haven't even started." He said as he started for the stairs to pack his bag.

"Alright but, I want you home Sunday morning at a decent time." He yelled up the stairs then turned to Yugi. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything's fine with me," Yugi said as he stood stretching out his back making his shirt ride up causing Kaiba to blush slightly. The CEO would never tell anyone this but he really liked his rival. He started having these feelings after battle city and as things when all he only started to get stronger. Something about the small things he do or maybe it was the way he would smile at him every time they would see each other. Or it could be how he would go out of his way to help anyone. But then again he was just so cute. For some reason he had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Every time he saw him he just wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let go.

"Alright let's just order out than." He said as he opened a draw with a ton on takeout menus in it. "Want to help me pick," He said putting a few on the table. Yugi walked over and looked through pulling out one for pizza. Kaiba grabbed and dialed the number. "Yes this is Seto Kaiba…Yes alright see you in 30 minutes." He said then hung up the phone.

"I'm guessing you order out a lot," Yugi said as he walked over to the CEO.

"That easy to tell," Kaiba said then sighed. "I don't have much time to cook and it's much easier to just order out." He said then looked down at his biggest crush.

"If you want I can cook tomorrow, I mean I help mom and grandpa cook every night." Seto blushed thinking of the home cooked meal his crushed wanted to make for him. The first though in his head was Yugi in his kitchen wear a pink lacy apron and nothing else. The thought went right to his pants and at the moment he was happy his chose to put on baggy pants not really wanting Yugi to see him pitching a tent.

"That sounds nice," He said watching as Yugi gave him a big smile. "Do you want to get back to studying?"

"Sure what subject should we work on now?" He said as he sat back down at the small table. Kaiba then sat right next to him as he pulled out the biology book.

"What living orgasm are you being tested on?" He asked as he opened to the table of context.

"People," Yugi said as Kaiba turned the pages. Yugi couldn't help but blush as he felt his rival so close to him. He had always looked up to the teen since he never got scared and could do anything without the help of other, well everything but learn history. Over the year it seem to have turned into something more. Every time he would see the tall male talking to anyone but his younger brother or him he would get jealous and wish that he would only talk to him. He soon realized that he was head over heels for the guy.

"Why don't we start with the muscles." he said as he looked down at the page. "It doesn't look like we have a decent image." He said thinking. The image they were looking as he just a person but the image was too small to see anything even though someone took the time to label everything. After thinking awhile Kaiba got an idea. "Would you mind using me as an example so you can get a close up image?" Yugi blushed at that but nodded not really wanting to miss the chance to see his crush without a shirt. Kaiba then took off his shirt showing that he took time to work out. He had a nicely formed six pack alone with the rest of his muscles were clearly formed and hard. Yugi swallowed the droll that formed in his mouth not wanting Kaiba to see me drooling all over himself. Right when the smaller duelist was about to touch him the door bell rung telling them the pizza was here. "I'll go get it," Kaiba said as he got up walking over to the door. After he walked he could feel Yugi staring at him making him grin. He come back a moment later a box of pizza in his hand. "I hope cheese is alright."

"Sounds good to me," He said watching as Kaiba put the pizza on the table and opened it pulling out a slice. Yugi then grabbed one taking a small bite. Kaiba watched while eating his own food. Once Yugi finished he saw he had sauce on his face without even thinking Kaiba licked it off leaving Yugi a blushing mess.

"Sorry you had some sauce on your face." Yugi just blushed as he took a new piece.

"Thanks," Once they had finished eating they went back to work.

"Where's the Biceps?" Kaiba asked as Yugi moved his hand to touch his arm grabbing his Bicep on his left arm. "Good now the Pectoralis major," Kaiba said as Yugi put his hands on his pecks. "Alright last one the Adductor Longus." Yugi blushed at that one as he put a hand between his legs touching the muscle hearing Kaiba moan a little.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked forgetting to pull his hand away.

"Yes, but I can't help it with your hand between my legs." Yugi blushed more as he pulled his hand back which caused him to rub agents the CEO's member feeling that he was hard.

"Sorry,"

"Its fine, but I'm I need to use the bathroom." He was about to get up until he say a bump in his rivals pants. Without thinking he touched it hearing Yugi let out the cutest moan he's ever hear. Without a though he pushed Yugi on his back and started attacking his neck with his mouth. Yugi wrapped his arms around his back as hickeys are being formed on his neck. He pulled away once he felt Yugi was marked as his. Now that he had his hands on him there was no way he was going to let go. Yugi could then feel his shirt being ripped off his body making leather fly.

"Wait what are you…" He was cut off when Kaiba licked his nipple making him moan.

"Sorry Yugi I can't hold back anymore." He said as he pulling his shirt off. Yugi's pants were next leaving him naked since it's not like he could wear underwear with his skin tight leather pants. Yugi blushed more as he tried to cover himself up. "Don't do that, I need to see you." He said as he moved his hands away. Seto then wrapped his fingers around Yugi's already dripping member and started pumping him feeling him squirm and moan under him.

"KAIBA!" Yugi screamed as he came on Kaiba's hand along with his chest. He laid there panting as he watched the other lick the semen off his hand.

"I'm guessing it's been awhile." He said once his hand was clean. "But I want you to start calling me Seto." Yugi only nodded as he watched Kaiba taking off his pants. "I hope you're ready for more."

"I'm not sure this is my first time." The King of Games said blushing looking up to his rival.

"Really you've never been touched but I though…"

"What that I slept with Téa. I mean she was after the pharaoh not me and he was in love with Seth." Yugi said as he pulled Seto closer. Seto then crashed their lips together. For ones Kaiba won agents Yugi but only in a battle of tongues. They pulled away for air giving Seto the time to grab a bottle of lube he hid under the couch. "Wow Seto I never would have guessed." He said then giggled turning the CEO on more if that was possible.

"Hey I have needs to beside you never know when you might need some." He said as he crawled back over to him.

"Better hope you were thinking about me when you used it." Yugi said darkly causing a shiver to run down Kaiba's spine.

"Who else would I want to use it on?" He said as he poured the watermelon sensed lube on his fingers as he spread Yugi's legs.

"Glad to hear," Yugi said as he felt one of Seto's long fingers push inside him. Yugi clenched up but then he remembers what Yami told him so he relaxed the best he could. Soon another finger joined as Kaiba tried to find the others prostate and once he did he hear Yugi let out the sexyist moan he had ever heard. He rubbed the spot a few more times watching Yugi moved his hips back trying to take more inside him.

"You're so sexy," Kaiba said pulling his fingers out. Yugi looked at him as or to be more exact Kaiba's dripping hard member. He was at least eight inches long and mega thick. Yugi never though he had seen such an amazing cock. His mouth started to water and he watched Kaiba rub lube over it. After that he placed himself to the unused hole and slowly started to push inside. Yugi bite his lip feeling the pain and pleasure of being filled. Once Kaiba had all eight inches he waited seeing tears had formed in his lovers eyes. "Sorry I'll give you time to adjust, just hold on a bit longer and it will feel a lot better." Seto said in the others ear feeling his tight heat getting slightly tight only to loosen back up.

"I'm fine now," Yugi said once all the pain was gone. He then weaved his fingers in Seto's hair as he crashed their lips together. All the while the CEO started moving his hips slowly going in and out of the small teen. He could feel his rival start to move his hips back to meet with his thrust either that or trying to get him to move faster. They pulled away spit still connecting him. "Harder please," Yugi moaned out but still remembered used him manners.

"Got it," Kaiba said as he started slamming in hearing his small lover scream in pleasure as he dug his nails into his back. He then felt Yugi's teeth digging into were his shoulder and neck met marking him as his as he came squeezing around Kaiba. After a few more thrust Seto couldn't hold back anymore as he filled Yugi's tight little hole. It took everything he had not to fall on top of the small teen. He pulled out slowly seeing his seed spilling out of the hole.

"This better not be just a one-time thing?" Yugi said felling the white salty cum dripping out of his hole into the floor staining the carpet.

"You really think I'm going to let you go after something like that," Kaiba said as he pulled Yugi into his arms holding him close. After that they both fell asleep on the floor naked in each other's arms. But it's a good thing his workers had the day off tomorrow.

:3

Last night before the test

"Alright xa+28=50 when x=2 what is a," Kaiba read the math problem as Yugi wrote it down. After a lot of thinking Kaiba thought of a way to turn the work into a game. If Yugi gets a problem right Kaiba would take off a piece of cloths which he had yet to do. But if Yugi got it wrong he had to strip off a piece of his cloths. Right now Yugi was sitting in Kaiba's boxers trying to get at least one problem right not wanting to loss again. Seto added one more roll that if one of them lost all there cloths they had to do anything the others said. Yugi worked at the problem finally coming to the answer.

"11," Yugi said looking up at Kaiba. He looked shocked then smiled.

"Looks like you got one right." He said as he took off his shirt showing Yugi his abs. "Let's try the next one," After a few more hour they switched to history and it was time for Yugi to become the teacher. However he had to teach just wearing one of Seto's dress shirts and nothing else. He couldn't stop blushing and to make matters worse they were at the part were Greek and Roman warriors would take other male warriors as lovers.

"So how did that help?" Seto asked waiting for his lover to give him the answer to his question.

"Well if the person you love is in danger you will fight twice as hard to make sure there are safe." Yugi explained blushing.

"Good to know," He said smirking then the lesion went on. However the only thing Seto could think about was how cute Yugi looked in his shirt. "Seto pay attention come on you don't want to get held back do you?" He said getting no response. "Fine looks like I need to change." He said as he grabbed his pants about ready to put them on.

"Wait I'll pay attention," Seto said as he watched Yugi drop the pants.

"Good, now let's get back to work." He said then they went back to work for about an hour before Kaiba got distracted again by Yugi's sexy body.

"Ok let's take a break then start on bio, and this time I get to touch you." Yugi blushed at that but nodded. Yugi lay down on the couch as Seto touched parts asking him to name the muscle. "Come on Yugi you need to pay attention you don't want to be held back do you?"

"Sorry but it's hard to hear you when you have your hands all over me," He said his voice shaking as Kaiba moved his hand down his leg.

"I know but this is our last night to study your lucky this is just review." Seto said right in his ear already knowing this was all the studying they would get done tonight. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom and get some sleep after all the test is tomorrow."

"Fine but no sex, you're going to have to wait until we pass the test," Yugi said smiling as he got up fixing his shirt.

"I can deal with that but you have to sleep just the way you are." The smaller male blushed already knowing where this was going.

"If I do that you won't be able to keep your hands off." He pointed out as he grabbed his boxers slipping them on real quick. Seto just rolled his eyes as they moved to the bedroom. The CEO got in bed pulling the shorter teen with him.

The next day

Kaiba and Yugi showed up at the school even though it was it was Saturday and no one else was there. The teacher was waiting out in front to let them in. She led them inside and to an empty classroom. "I'll be right back with your tests, you two wait here." As soon as the door was closed Kaiba pulled Yugi into a quick kiss crashing their lips together. Soon they pulled apart and smiling as they walked over to their dusks waiting for the teachers to walk in with their tests. She come in a moment later holding a few pieces of paper. He placed one on Seto's desk and two on Yugi's then went up the front of the room waiting for to finish. The two quickly got to work not wanting to stay here too late. After all if both of them passed they had to celebrate and the two know just how to do that.

"You two can start when you're ready, when finished bring the test up to me and I'll grade them." She said then pulled out her phone and started texting. Kaiba finished within half an hour while it took Yugi about two hours. The teacher wanted to tell them both at the same time whether or not they passed. She started with Kaiba's and quickly finished after which she looked over both Yugi's and smiled. "Looks like you both passed but just, I think it would be a good idea for you two to continue working with each other to make sure this doesn't happen again. You may leave now." She said letting the two go on their way. The two teens ran out of the room and out of the school.

"Before you celebrate why do we get something to eat seeing that we won't be leaving the bedroom until tomorrow?" Yugi just laughed as they ran into burger world.

The End

 **Manda- I hope everyone likes. And I'm sorry I haven't been posting anything lately I've been busy with work but once I'm back in school I should have more time since I won't be working as much.**

 **Yugi- *passed out sleeping on Kaiba***

 **Kaiba- *Holding onto Yugi***

 **Manda- please Review and Fav. Until next time.**


End file.
